Various designs of “inflatable curtain” air-bags have been proposed for use in vehicles. Such inflatable curtains are air-bags which are initially stored within the roof lining of the vehicle immediately above the door openings, the air-bag inflating, in response to a signal from an appropriate sensor, to form a “curtain” lying adjacent a side window of the vehicle. Typically such an air-bag is provided with a generally rectangular inflatable region, the upper edge of which is provided with mounting lugs by means of which the air-bag may be mounted in position. The inflatable region may be divided into a plurality of separate inflatable cells, and an internal gas-flow passage is provided to direct gas from a gas generator to the cells that are to be inflated.
It is known in the art to roll up an inflatable curtain and provide it within a motor vehicle in an “inboard” manner, that is, with the roll mounted towards the vehicle cabin or compartment interior. Upon inflation of such an “inboard” rolled inflatable curtain, the unrolling inflatable curtain tends to move towards the interior of the motor vehicle, and may contact the head of an occupant if the occupant is in an “out of position” situation, for example, if the head of the occupant is placed against the side window of the motor vehicle.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved air-bag, and a method for preparing and mounting an air-bag in a vehicle.
According to this invention there is provided an air-bag arrangement having an inflatable curtain formed from at least two super-imposed layers of fabric material and having an attachment edge provided with a plurality of mounting elements for mounting the inflatable curtain in a vehicle cabin for deployment beside an interior surface of the vehicle cabin. One layer of the air-bag being an inboard layer, and the other layer being an outboard layer. The inflatable curtain air-bag also having a deployable edge spaced from the attachment edge, a gas-flow passage extending along the attachment edge, and between the attachment edge and the deployable edge an inflatable region which is divided into a plurality of cells by partitions extending substantially transversely relative to the axis of the gas-flow passage. The cells communicate with the gas-flow passage. Each mounting element being positioned intermediate an adjacent pair of partitions. The deployable edge of the inflatable curtain is movable from a stowed position to a deployed position by inflation of the inflatable region of the inflatable curtain, the inflatable curtain being at least partially rolled-up with its deployable edge within the roll, with the roll being adjacent part of the outboard layer with the inboard layer forming the exterior of the roll.
Conveniently the partitions are seams which may be formed by stitching.
Alternatively the air-bag is formed from woven fabric, and the seams are formed integrally with the air-bag.
As a further alternative the seams are formed by adhesion.
Preferably the mounting elements are each located substantially centrally of a respective adjacent pair of partitions.
Conveniently a portion of the outboard layer of the inflatable curtain extends from the attachment edge and then turns to join the roll.
Advantageously straps extend from spaced-apart points on the air-bag, each strap having a free end adapted to be secured to a respective anchoring point formed on the interior of the vehicle cabin.
Preferably the air-bag is enclosed in a sleeve or housing.
Conveniently parts of the air-bag extend through apertures formed in the sleeve or housing such that such parts protrude from the sleeve or housing.
Advantageously the air-bag is connected to a gas generator.
According to another aspect of this invention there is provided a method of preparing an air-bag for a vehicle cabin for deployment beside an interior surface of the vehicle cabin. The air-bag in the form of an inflatable curtain formed from at least two super-imposed layers and having an attachment edge provided with a plurality of mounting elements for mounting the inflatable curtain in a vehicle cabin for deployment adjacent to an interior surface of the vehicle cabin. One layer of the air-bag being an inboard layer, and the other layer of fabric being an outboard layer. The inflatable curtain also having a deployable edge spaced from the attachment edge, and a gas-flow passage extending along the attachment edge. Between the attachment edge and the deployable edge is an inflatable region which is divided into a plurality of cells by partitions extending substantially transversely relative to the axis of the gas-flow passage, the cells communicating with the gas-flow passage. Each mounting element of the inflatable curtain air-bag being positioned intermediate an adjacent pair of partitions, the deployable edge of the inflatable curtain being movable from a stowed position to a deployed position by inflation of the inflatable region of the inflatable curtain. The method of this invention includes the steps of rolling at least part of the inflatable curtain with its deployable edge within the roll, with the roll being adjacent part of the outboard layer and with the inboard layer forming the exterior of the roll.
Preferably the air-bag is folded such that a portion of the outboard layer of the inflatable curtain extends from the attachment edge and then turns to join the roll.
Advantageously the method further comprises the step of encasing the air-bag in a sleeve or housing.
Preferably the method further comprises the step of locating parts of the air-bag to extend through apertures formed in the sleeve or housing such that said parts protrude from the sleeve or housing.
Conveniently the method further comprises the step of connecting the air-bag to a gas generator.